The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise.
The inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil patterns in a magnetic body including a magnetic material and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.